Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment
Los Angeles, California |brands = Mayhem |ceo = D.C |parent = |formerly = |established = May 2007 |founder = Tim Fitgerald |key_people = D.C - MWE President Joesph Sharpman - Co-General Manager Eli Silver - Co-General Manager |website = MWE Forums |wiki = }} THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION Awaiting updates History Grand Opening Created by MWE Hall of Famer Tim Fitzgerald, Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment was first started back on May 16, 2007 kicking off with the first ever Crowning Glory pay-per-view event. Here a single Battle Royal crowned the first World Heavyweight Champion. Due to the success of the PPV the company opened with a weekly program known as Monday Night Mayhem which has been the company's primer television program since our induction. Fitzgerald would run the company successfully until August 2007, this is when a hostile takeover known as WAR began it's invasion on the company. For the next several weeks MWE superstars including Brian Michaels, Alejandro Rodriquez, and Sonny Williams would compete against WAR Soldiers Ace Cannon, Windy Bridges and Paige among others. However the invasion would only last a few short weeks due to the buyout of MWE by Richard Covell. Covell stripped all the current champions of their ranks, and ushered in what he believed to be a new era of the company. He forced the release of all WAR employees, however offering all contracts to compete under the MWE banner. His "new era" would be cut short however, as many investors that were the true backbone of MWE's financial status pulled the plug on the promotion leading to the first closure of the company. Nu-MWE (08-09) The first rebirth of MWE came in August 2008, investors of the original promotion would come around as MWE begun to shine in Enigmar Wrestling and brought a business proposal to Richard Covell. Both Covell, and former MWE talent were more than excited with the proposal and the first event of this rebirth was fittingly Crowning Glory II keeping in the spirit of tradition the event featured a roster wide Battle Royal for the vacant World Championship, which was won once again by David Whitman. This event was also the birthplace of the MWE Hall of Fame, where three inductees: Tim Fizgerald, David Whitman and Kathrine Tenaud were awarded the honor. MWE Reborn (2010) '--COMING SOON--' Championships & Accomplishments Champions MWE Hall of Fame MWE Pick 6 The MWE Pick 6 is a unique concept to determine number one contenders. The concept was brought in as a new addition for the reopening on MWE in 2010 and has yet to be properly introduced. We will update you as new Pick 6 information becomes available Other Accomplishments Other accomplishments in MWE include Month Awards for "Wrestler of the Month" as well as "Promo of the Month" and "Match of the Month." All of these can be found on the official MWE website. We also have our annual Tim Fitzgerald Awards which include many prestigious awards based on the entire year of MWE competition. More information on these awards will follow soon. See also *MWE Roster W W MWE Roster Category:Federations